JUEGO EXTREMO
by michelle-guzman
Summary: Ogami , Toki , Yuuki y Sakura seran entrenados por cierta chica para aumentar su fuerza ( su servidora) que le gusta la "diversión " les hara vivir cada segundo de su vida al extremo! basado en el capitulo de bob esponja" Semana de prehibernacion"


_**holaaaaaaaaa, Este fic es basado en el capitulo de la serie bob esponja " semana de prehinvernacion " el ost se que dire que escuchen mientras leen es "Pantera-Spongebob squarepants" bueno asi esta en youtube , espero que les guste**_

_**Los personajes de Code breaker no me pertenecen pero si los ocs que eh usado en otras historia y que aqui salen!**_

* * *

-...tch...Tenemos que encontrar a la ultima llave de la flama….- decía Ogami junto a sus compañeros.

importante esa llave?...-pregunto Nina al lado de Yuuki.

demasiado importante!.- dijo Sakura.

os eh traido a alguien que los hara fuerte físicamente en una semana…. – decía Shibuya

-. Un nuevo maestro?...-pregunto Toki .- no exactamente….-contesto el gordo gato

Junto a el entro una chica de cabello rubio de unos 14 a~ios , tes blanca , contesxtura normal y ojos rojos .- hola soy Michelle.- saludo ella amablemente

-. Una chica?...-hablo Toki alzando la ceja algo decepcionado.

-. Hay algún problema rubio de mierda?.- dijo ella abriendo los ojos con una mirada demoniacamente aterrorizante.

Toki se congelo de miedo -. N-no Michelle-sama.-

favor llámenme Mii-chan .- decía amablemente.-no voy a entrenarlos a todos , solo a 4 personas….. tu tu tu y tu .- dijo señalando a Toki , Ogami , Sakura y Yuuki.

yo?...- dijo Sakura sorprendida

.- dios eres una especie rara debes saber aprovechar tu fuerza , además solo serán juegos para ayudar.-

vamos a jugar con esta niña?.- decía Toki enojado

-.. sii juegos~~.- alzaba los brazos Yuuki

ahora en adelante háganle caso en todo lo que diga .- ordeno Shibuya

-. Pero!.- decía Toki

-. Vamos les tengo un excelente escenario .- sonrio ella

-. Suerte chicos .- dijo Shibuya , la chica chasqeo los dedos y aparecieron en una montana helada

-. AHH C-COMO LLEGAMOS AQUI?.- decía Toki congelándose

-. Mi poder es teletransportarcion a si que empezamos , abrigense ahora!.- ordeno ella , y asi lo hicieron

es algo fácil , bajaremos en una tabla por la montana hasta abajo , después de mi bajas tu cabeza de manzana .- dijo mirando a Yuuki.- luego el rubio engreído , la cabeza de muneca y el chico frio .- dijo ella

SOLO ESO?.- reclamo Toki

-. Observen , tienen que hacer lo mismo que yo .- dijo ella subiéndose en una tabla y salió a toda velocidad esquivando las rocas **_(aquí se usa el ost de bob esponja pantera en cada momento peligroso_**), iba tan veloz que su cuerpo prendió llamas _**( igual que arenita en Bob esponja)**_

-. SE ESTA QUEMANDO!.- grito Toki al estilo anime .

-. JAAAAAAAJAJAJJA WUIJAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- reia Michelle a toda velocidad quemando todo incluso dejando una pista de hielo pro el calor y salto muy alto y cayo como meteorito de pie , los cuatro se quedaron piedra.

-WAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOO!.- sonreia ella

-. ES LO MAS PELIRGOROS QUE EH VISTO!.- grito Toki exaltado

. SE VE DIVERTIDO!.- dijo Yuuki y salto e hizo lo mismo que Michelle,- ARDE!.- se quejo el y uso fonema escarlet para proteger su cuerpo de las llamas y cayo a sus pies después de saltar

bien hecho cabeza de manzana!.- le felicito

-….s-soy….Yuuki…- decía moribundo

-. JAJAJAJ SIGUE TOKI!.- grito ella

-.N-NO LO HARE!.- pero Ogami lo empujo .- el gato asqueroso dijo que obedezcamos.-

-. AAAAAAAAHHHHHH LA PAGARAAAAAAAN.- gritaba Toki en llamas

Y finalmente llego a sus pies de la chica.- jajaj eres un cobarde rubio .- se burlo ella

TU MUCHACHA!.- Sakura trago saliva y se lanzo

.- gracia sa su especie no ardio en llamas y llego a los pies

TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.- grito ella y el hizo lo mismo.

_-."demasiado rápido!".-_ se quejo Ogami pues no podía ver bien , ardio en llamas y llego

bien Ogami?.- decía ella sacándole la lengua y este jadeaba en la nieva apagando el fuego

-. TU ESTAS LOCA , CASI MORIMOS HAY!.- reclamo Toki

bebe , esto es apenas rel comienzo…-decia sacando la lengua

-. D-dezcansemos….- pedia Sakura agotada

* * *

Ellos Se fueron a un cuarto a dormir en sus camas cuando…las camas loz lanzaron a una laguna enorme super helada **_( vuelve a sonar el ost)._**

. se quejaron ellos

nada como un chapuzon!.- decía Michelle entrando al agua

-.n-nos estamos congelando .- decía Sakura hecha un cubo de hielo

vamos aquí se alimentan las pirañas gigantes..- decía Michelle nadando llendose y los chicos se quedaron piedra y salioo una bomba de aire del agua (quien fue el puerco?)

* * *

-. Bien chicos esto es muy divertido , nos golpeamos con estos cotonetes gigantes hasta que uno de los dos caiga .- decía Michelle con uno de los cotonetes enormes y hay estaba Toki como el oponente

-.o-oye n-no deberíamos estar parados aquí arriba?.- pregunto asustado

-. COMENZEMOS!.- dijo ella golpeándolo y este cayo desde 10 metros que estaban parados sobre una aguja gigante _**( vuelve a sonar el ost)**_

ASESINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito el cayendo pero abajo habían colchonetas

En dos agujas gigantes mas estaban Sakura vs Ogami y Michelle se subió en la otra para rivalizar con Yuuki.- VAMOS CABEZA DE MANZANA.!.- dijo ella golpeándolo

-. MIERDA!.- el no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerlo y cayo como Toki

Y Sakura cayo.- SAKURAJOUJI!.-

no pasa nada.- rio ella en la conchoneta

* * *

-. Bien chicos demos un paseo por el parque…- dijo Michelle en unas bicicletas dobles y una triple para Ogami Sakura y Yuuki , Michelle compartía con Toki.

-.b-bien….al menos es un paseo en el parque… suena seguro- decía Toki mas tranquilo montándose atrás y los demás la siguieron

.- y ella pedaleo rapidísimo.

-o-oye dijiste que un paseo por el parque .- dijo Toki

-. JA Asi es Toki , chicos , un paseo por el parque industrial!.- dijo ella llegando a una industria nuclear super pelirgrosa **_(vuelve a sonar el ost , el ost que les dije que buscaran sale en cada momento peligroso XD)_**

-. AAHH .- grito Toki cuando subieron pedaleando una biga de hierro enorme. .- NO SE QUEDEN ATRÁS PEDALEEN , LO MEJOR ESTA AQUÍ!.- dijo ella y la siguieron pese al temor.

- AQUÍ ESTA LA MEJOR ACCIÓN , VAMOS DEBEMOS TENER MUCHA EQUILIBVRIO Y TÉCNICA - dijo pedaleando en una cuerda sobre un pozo de desechos nucleares mientras Michelle pedaleaba y la bicibleta se alzaba por atrás levantando a Toki.- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡!.- gito el

-. ES DEMASIADO PELIGROSO!.-grito Sakura e hicieron lo mismo que ella

-. OE Yuuki usa tu sonido para salir rápido!.- pidió Ogami y este lo hizo .- imposible un minimo descuido y estamos muertos!.- dijo Yuuki

Toki se aferraba a Michelle.- ERES UNA ASESINAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- grito Toki super asustado al estilo anime

ME ESTOY DIVIRTIENDO ¡.- los demás estaban igual que Toki!\

CHICOS AHORA BIENE EL CIRCUITO DE VELOCIDAD!.- dijo Michelle y pedalearon sobre una plataforma que llegaba a una boca de hierro que comia las piedras y las fundía

-. MORIREMOS.- gritaron todos que estaban detrás de ella

-. JAJAJAJA OJALA LO LOGREMOS!.- dijo Michelle sonriendo.

-. COMO QUE OJALA? ESTAS LOCAAAAAAAAA.- grito Toki aferrándose a ella

LO SEEEEEEEE- rio ella y todos los 4 se quedaron mas piedra.

Y PEDALEEEN.- dijo y ella y los demás lograron saltar al ultimo minuto y caian a una increíble altura superior a 15 metros.

.AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.- gritaban todos menos Michelle super asustados a si como cuando a Inoichi se le cayo la cabeza.

Los cuatro apenas lograron sobrevivir a eso

-.e-estas loca .- se quejo Toki jadeando con el corazón en la mano

-. Levántense perezosos , llego mi juego favorito , buscar la aguja en el pajar .- sonrio ella

Toki suspiro .- a-al menos es seguro…-

-Jajaja perdón ,es BUSCAR LA PAJA EN LAS AGUJAS!.- dijo ella lanzando una paja a una montana de agujas filosas **_(vuelve a sonar el ost mencionado_ **) , Todos se exaltaron.-. " VAMOS A MORIR!" los cuatro super asustados

-. RAPIDO!.-

DUELE!.- gritaban dentro de la montana pinchándose numerosas veces.

-.l-la encontré…..- dijo Ogami sangrando por las heridas al igual que los demás

-. Bien hecho Ogami , puedes dezcanzar.

Todos menos michelle se desmayaron.- jajaj chicos este es solo el comienzo de una divertida semana!.- rio ella

-. D-definitivamente….m-moriremos…..- dijeron los cuatro agonizando (XD)

* * *

Los demás veian lo que sucedia por una Tv

-. YUUKII.- lloraba Nina preocupada.

vive por favor.- rezaba Lira.

-.o-oe Shibuya esa chica va a matarlos!.- reclamo Rui sudada y preocupada

pero si ella….apenas esta usando un simple calentamiento….- dijo Shibuya y tdoso en la sala se quedaron piedra.

rezemos….- dijo Rui con las chicas

* * *

Sonó un silbato -. YA!.- grito Michelle , Yuuki puso una bola de boliche en una plataforma y uso sonido para llegar y coger los jazz del suelo y logro superarlo**_ ( vuelve a sonar el ost)_**

-. Era rápido cabeza de manzana .- rio ella , los demás les sangraba la cabeza por que no lo lograron a tiempo y les cayo la bola en la cabeza i estaban inconscientes.

-. Soy el ganador!.- dijo el orgulloso.

-cuando ellos se levantaron .- bien chicos , espero que este calentamiento les haya servido.-

-.¡C-CALENTAMIENTO!?.- gritaorn los cuatro exaltados al estilo anime

-.A si es! Prepárense por que…..EMPIEZA EL VERDADERO ENTRENAMIENTO!.- dijo ella con el rostro sombrio , ojos brillantes rojos demoniacos y una sonrisa filuda.

-. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH MORIREMOOOOOOOOOOOS!- gritaron los cuatro.

-. MUAJAJAJA.- rio ella**_ (y volvio a sonar el ost XD)_**

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustadooooooooooooooo jajaj si desean la conti avísenme con su reviews que los espero!**_

_**BESOS AL EXTREMO!**_


End file.
